onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fliu/Luffy and Hancock's child episode 3: Foosha Village and Mt. Corvo
Luffy and Hancock’s daughter, Monkey D. Flora, is now 17 years old and a full-fledged Kuja warrior. She goes on an adventure to see the world outside of Amazon Lily and to meet her father’s old acquaintances. She is now in East Blue and is heading for Dawn Island. Part 1 While sailing in the East Blue, Flora is sitting on the deck of her ship, enjoying the breeze as her Yuda pulls her ship to her destination. A pirate ship crosses her path and the pirates notice her. Pirate #1: Hey guys, get a look at this. Some hottie is right close to our ship. Pirate #2: Ooooh, you’re right. We should get her on our ship. Pirate Captain: Hey there girl!!!! Flora: Hmm? Pirate Captain: Why don’t you come up on our ship? We’ll make your time more enjoyable. Flora then commands her Yuda to bring her ship closer to the Pirate ship. The pirates throw down a ladder for her to climb on. After Flora climbs up, the pirates look at her with perverted faces. Flora: alright, what do you want? Pirate Captain: ooh, we just want you. GRAB HER!!! One of the pirates tries to grab her, but Flora kicks him in the face. Pirate Captain: Why you!!!!!! The pirates draw their guns and blades and attack her. Flora uses her incredible speed and Kenbunshoku Haki to dodge their attacks. Flora draws her sword and cuts the pirates’ weapons in half. Pirates: wait!! Have mercy on us!!! The moment Flora sheathes her sword; the pirates try to jump her. Flora then sends all of them flying with Busoshoku Haki-imbued punches. After defeating the pirates, Flora looks around their ship. She decides to do the Kuja way: show pirates whose boss and loot their ship. She finds their stash of money. Flora: so these must be the belis that Granny Nyon told me about. Oh well, I guess I’ll just take them. Granny Nyon told me that I need these to buy stuff in this outside world. After taking the belis and putting them in her ship, Flora commands her Yuda to continue to Dawn Island. Once she arrived at the island, Flora marvels at how big the island is compared to Amazon Lily. She docks her boat somewhere far away from Foosha Village. After disembarking, she walks to Foosha Village. Once she enters the village, not only she sees normal people, but also many things completely foreign to her. Mothers and fathers live together in the same home with their children, both boys and girls, while in Amazon Lily, it’s only just mothers and daughters. As Flora walks through the village, the villagers stare at her because of her revealing outfit and the snake she carries. She finds Partys Bar and walks in and finds only two people. Makino is cleaning some glassware and Woop Slap is sitting down having a drink. Flora sits down and speaks with Makino. Flora: Excuse me, are you Makino? Makino: I am and who might you be? Flora: Does the name, Monkey D. Luffy, means anything to you? I was told that you were a friend of his. Woop Slap: the second Pirate King?!!! What does he has to do with you, girl?!!! Flora: Are you Woop Slap by any chance? Woop Slap: and what if I am? Flora: well, I am Monkey D. Flora. I am Luffy’s daughter. Makino: ah, so you’re his child. Luffy did tell me about you when he visited this village about ten years ago. Would you like a drink? Woop Slap: hmm, I see and welcome to Foosha Village. So if you don’t mind me asking, what brings you here? Flora: I just want to meet my dad’s old friends and I want to speak with you two. What do you think of dad? Makino, Woop Slap, dad told me that you were his friends during his childhood. Makino: (giggles)… that’s true. I have known Luffy since he was a kid. He was nice, gentle, spirited, and funny. Do you know Shanks? He was your father’s biggest influence during his childhood. Luffy sure idolized him. I remember the days in which Luffy hangs out with Shanks and his crew in this bar. Shanks would tease Luffy and Luffy would get riled up. There was this one time in which Shanks saved Luffy from mountain bandits. Woop Slap: yeah, and after Shanks left our village, your great-grandfather, Garp took him to Mt. Corvo to live with Dadan and her group of mountain bandits. Makino: Flora, do you also know about Ace? Flora: yes, my dad told me about him and he told me how he died. Anyway, what do you think about dad becoming a pirate? Makino: (smiling) to be honest, I’m happy for him since that was what he always wanted. I did miss him while he was away and I am very glad that he was having fun and he had friends with him. I am just sad that he was unable to save his brother, Ace. Wood Slap: hmph! If you ask me, I was deeply displeased with his choice of piracy. I knew that from his first day of being a pirate, he was going to get into a lot of trouble. And then he got his first bounty and became a wanted man. My biggest concern was that his infamy was going to bring shame to this village. The other villages didn’t seem to think that way and they cheered for him. And if that wasn’t enough, your father went and raided the judiciary island, Enies Lobby, and declared war against the World Government! As for your father’s crew, I think they are freaks compared to your father himself. And then Luffy broke in and out of the government prison, Impel Down, and participated in the War of the Summit at Marine HQ, Marineford. He failed to save Ace, but he miraculously survived. Then three weeks after the war, he reappeared in Marineford. Officials say that he returned to mourn Ace’s death and declared war by ringing the Ox-Bell. Flora: I know the reason why dad went to Marineford a second time. He told me the whole story. Flora then explains to Makino and Woop Slap about the crew’s separation at Sabaody Archipelago and Luffy’s hidden message. Woop Slap: I see. I thought for sure he quit being a pirate when he wasn’t seen or heard from for two long years. And then I read a newspaper, saying “The Straw Hat Pirates Have Revived”. The villagers were overjoyed, but I wasn’t amused. He went on and became Pirate King and fought an all-out war against the government. Woop Slap: (sigh) … Your father was truly outrageous, but he was still a good man. I can’t believe that he has a child with the Pirate Empress, but only those closest to your father know about this so it’s best to keep it this way. So Flora, did you get a chance to know him before he disappeared? Flora: I did met him once before. He visited my homeland when I was eight. He told me all about the fascinating things he saw in the outside world and that is why I decided to go on an adventure myself. Even though I only known him for a day, what mattered is that my mom loves him very much. Makino: so Flora, can you tell us about your mother, your homeland, and any other family members living there? Flora: My mother, Boa Hancock, is strong and smart and she can turn people to stone. Her two younger sisters, Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold, are also powerful and they can transform into snakes. Flora then explains what Amazon Lily is like. Woop Slap: that’s some island you live on. Makino: I think that’s quite interesting. Flora, Makino, and Woop Slap then finish making their acquaintance. Flora: well, its nice meeting you two. Makino: (smiling)… its nice to meet you too, Flora. Flora: could you please tell me where I can find Garp. Woop Slap then gives Flora the directions and also tells her to get some new clothes since her revealing outfit seems awkward to the villagers. Following Woop Slap’s advice, Flora goes to a nearby clothing store and using the money she took from the pirates, she buys some dresses. Flora currently wears a blue dress. Part 2 Flora arrives at Garp’s house and knocks on his door. Garp opens it. Garp: hello, who is it? Flora: are you Garp? Garp: heh heh, I wonder when I will be seeing you, Flora. Come in, come in. Flora enters Garp’s house and the two sit down and have tea and crackers. Flora: so great-grandfather, how do you know who I am? Garp: Bwahahahaha… it’s because you resemble your father, only girlier. And about one year after your father became Pirate King, he informed me that he has a daughter with the Pirate Empress. So how’s your mom? I trust she’s been well. Flora: yeah, she’s fine. Anyway I want to talk to you about my father and my uncles. Dad told me that you train him during his childhood. Garp: I sure did! I made him strong by throwing him into bottomless cliffs, leaving him alone in dangerous jungles at night, and tied him to balloons and sent him flying in the sky! Flora: and he pulled through all of that?! Garp: He sure did!! And I figured I did a fine job whipping him into shape! Flora: so he can accomplish his dream? Garp: LIKE HELL NO, I DIDN’T TRAIN HIM TO BECOME A PIRATE!!! Did your father tell you anything about me? Flora: he told me you were brutal. Garp: Is that all? You see, Flora, back in the day, I was known as the “Hero of the Marines” who fought against the first Pirate King, Gold Roger, many times. Flora: Uncle Ace’s father? Garp: no matter how hard I tried, I could never beat that bastard! And after he became Pirate King, he had the nerve to give himself up before I had the chance to settle the score with him! Flora: If you were Roger’s enemy, then why did you adopt Ace? Garp: during our last conversation while he was behind bars, Roger asked me to look after his then unborn child. I was like “forget it!” and Roger says, “You’ll do it, I know you will”. Flora, the truth is that I really don’t hate Roger. We were enemies because he was a pirate and I was a marine. Even though he was a pirate, Roger was an honorable man and I respected him so I accepted his request of raising Ace. One year and three months after Roger’s execution, Ace was born on an island in South Blue called Baterilla. I was there Flora, in that hospital where his mother, Portgas D. Rouge, gave birth to him. Rouge held Ace in her womb for twenty months to prevent the marines and the government from knowing his connection to Roger and when Ace was born, Rouge died from exhaustion. As a favor to Roger, I took Ace as my own and I took him to this island and left him in the care of on old friend. Flora: Dadan? Garp: yes, Dadan. Then three years later, I have a grandson, Luffy. Since he was a little boy, I trained him so he can become a great marine. The same thing goes for Ace too. And then Luffy met that damn Red-Hair Shanks, who just had to poison Luffy’s mind with pirate nonsense. After his meeting with that cursed pirate, Luffy kept saying “I’m going to be the Pirate King” again and again. So I decided to take him to Dadan’s house. I kept telling both Luffy and Ace to become marines, but they never listened. Every time I visited them, they kept saying that they’re going to be pirates! I tried! I tried! I put my heart and soul into motivating them!! No matter what I said, no matter how harsh I was, no matter how many times I punched them, those brats were as stubborn as ever!! In the end, all of my efforts have been for naught. Ace and Luffy went on to become dangerous rouges. Flora: Do you know Sabo? Garp: Sabo? Hmm, come to think of it, I remember that Luffy and Ace had a friend, but I only saw him once and I don’t much about him. Anyway, after Ace made it to the second half of the Grand Line, he joined the Whitebeard Pirates. Their captain Whitebeard, also known as Edward Newgate, was Gold Roger’s greatest rival, but like me, Whitebeard also respected Roger so he took Ace under his wing. And three years after Ace left home, Luffy became a pirate as well. After my bold and daring grandson attacked Enies Lobby, I met him again at Water 7 and I gave him the fist of love. Since he was still family, I let him be. Then Ace got himself captured and he was imprisoned in Impel Down and the government scheduled his execution. Luffy did the unthinkable and became the first man ever to infiltrate that prison! Flora: do you know mom helped dad sneak in? Garp: Luffy had help huh. Well, that makes sense. Anyway, I was proud of Luffy and I still remember how frustrated my former superior, Sengoku, was at that incident! Bwahahahah you should have seen the look on his face!! Do you know what he said, “If you weren’t called a hero of the Marines, I would hold you personally responsible for your damn family’s actions right about now, Garp!” Wahahaha And I said, “A life of an old man won’t atone for it!” Bwahahahah I enjoyed getting on that guy’s nerve! Bwahahahaha!! (then Garp calms down)… Unfortunately, Luffy wasn’t able to break Ace out of Impel Down. Ace was transferred to Marineford before Luffy could reach him. Oh well, not even hell can keep Luffy down! Wahahaha He broke out along with 240 prisoners. Can’t you believe that?! Garp sips his tea and eats a cracker. Garp: Then the next story goes to Marineford. Knowing that Whitebeard would not allow Ace to die, the Marines gathered their forces to prepare for war. The government also ordered the Shichibukai, including your mother, to assist the Marines. Your mother agreed to participate in the war on the condition that she was allowed to visit Ace at Impel Down and that’s how she snuck your father in, isn’t that right? At Marineford, three hours before the scheduled execution, I could only watch as Ace was lead to the scaffold and chained there. Sengoku stood right next to him and revealed Ace’s heritage to the world. Then the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies from the New World appeared and the War of the Summit had begun. When the pirates were gaining the upper hand, the marines decided to ignore the schedule and execute Ace as soon as possible. As for me, I walked up to the scaffold and sit right next to Ace and Sengoku. (with a sad expression) I was torn between family and duty on that moment, Flora. I asked Ace why couldn’t he just live like I wanted him to, but he never answered. Garp: And then something unexpected happened! Some people fell from the sky and onto the battlefield and that were your father and his fellow Impel Down escapees. And then your father fought his way to Ace. Even though he was out of his league during that time, he was lucky to have strong people to back him up. Flora: Hey great-grandfather, can I tell you something? Garp: what is it? Flora: when dad hugged mom during that war, she thought she was married. Garp: Bwahahahah, your mother thought a hug means marriage!! That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard!! Anyway, the moment that Ace was about to be executed, your father unleashed a hidden power and stopped the executioners. Flora: was that Haoshoku Haki? Garp: yes that was Haoshoku Haki. And then Luffy gained the full support of the Whitebeard Pirates. When your father came close to the scaffold, I stood in his way since it was my duty as a Vice-Admiral. However, I could not choose duty over family so I allowed Luffy to hit me. Luffy finally reached the scaffold and freed Ace regardless of Sengoku and other marines’ attempts to stop them. Just when Ace was on his way to freedom, Admiral Akainu starts badmouthing Whitebeard, the man who Ace proclaimed as his only father. Ace stopped and turned back to fight the Admiral even though Ace’s friends told him to keep running. That stubborn fool played right into the admiral’s hands. When Akainu attempted to kill Luffy, Ace took the fatal blow to save him and then Ace died right in front of Luffy. If Sengoku didn’t hold me back, I swear I would have killed Akainu. I cried as Ace passed away, but the one who was in most pain was your father. Luffy had a mental breakdown, but fortunately he was able to escape the war with his life thanks to some of his friends. As for Whitebeard, he also lost his life and the war ended with a victory for the Marines. As for your father, his whereabouts were unknown. Three weeks after the war, he reappeared and disappeared again. And as me, I resigned from the Marines. Flora: do you know that dad was friends with a man called Rayleigh, the former first mate of Gold Roger? Garp: yeah, I saw in the newspaper that Silvers Rayleigh was with Luffy when he appeared in Marineford a second time. And I supposed Luffy spent the next two years training and Rayleigh taught Luffy how to use Haki. Is that right? Flora affirms it as she drinks her tea. Garp: during those two years, none of the Straw Hats were seen or heard from. The world started to think that they were gone for good, and after these two years, the Straw Hats returned and charged into the New World! bwahahaha Flora: Can I tell you another thing? Garp: yes? Flora: when mom took dad back to Sabaody Archipelago, she asked him not to say the word “goodbye”. So dad says that he’ll see her again and mom thought that was a marriage proposal. Garp: Wahahaha… Is that so?.... Oh well, your father managed to surpass the Yonkou, find One Piece, and bring the World Government to their knees. Even though I was disappointed that your father didn’t become a marine like I wanted him to be, I am proud of what he did. While he did committed outrageous acts, his intentions were pure and so I have no reason to scorn him. Like Ace’s father, Gold Roger, your father was lucky to survive every ordeal and become Pirate King regardless of his reckless nature. Isn’t it ironic that I, the man who was well-known for fighting the first Pirate King, would have a grandson who will become that pirate’s successor? Flora’s conversation with Garp comes to a close. Flora and Garp then stand right outside in the front yard. Garp: so Flora, what are your plans? Are you going to become a pirate like your father? Flora: Nah, I’m not interested in becoming infamous. I just want to see the world. Garp: bwahaha well Flora, it’s been nice meeting you. I’m glad I got a chance to meet you. Flora: The feeling is mutual. Take care of yourself great-grandfather. Flora then leaves Foosha Village and enters Mt. Corvo. While traveling through the forest, she ran into a group of mountain bandits (not from the Dadan Family). Bandit #1: give us all of your belongings and we promise we won’t hurt you. Flora: are you with Dadan? Bandit #2: we don’t know anyone by that name, now hand over everything you have in your possession! Flora: if you’re not with Dadan, then I have no business with you, and I’m not giving anything to you, now move! Bandit #3: Then we’ll just take you as well! Flora: hey, I have nothing against, but GET OUT OF MY WAY!!! Flora unleashes a wave of Haoshoku Haki and the bandits faint with foam coming out of their mouths. Before she reached Dadan’s house, she has gotten curious about the forest that her father went to a lot during his childhood, so she decides to explore it. During her stroll in the forest, she got attacked by various animals such as alligators, tigers, and bears. She kills any attacking animal either with her sword or her snake bow and arrows. She then takes a break and has lunch. After finish eating, she continues to wander through the forest until she comes across the Gray Terminal. Flora is amazed that there exists a place filled with garbage and dump. Once she’s done gazing at the Gray Terminal, she continues her quest to Dadan’s house. Flora finally reaches Dadan’s house and knocks on her door. Flora: hello, is there anyone there? (continues knocking) hello! hello! Is anybody home? Dadan quickly opens the door. Dadan: Hey!! Who the hell is it?!! …(then takes a good look) huh, a girl? Who are you and what are you doing here? Flora: Are you Dadan? Dadan: and what if I am?! Flora: Hello, I am Monkey D. Flora. Dadan: Flora? Wait a minute. Are you Luffy’s daughter?!! Dadan invites Flora into her house and the two make their acquaintance. Flora tells Dadan that she already met Makino, Woop Slap, and Garp. Dadan: so you come to meet me? Flora: Dadan, how was it like taking care of my father and uncle? Dadan: Luffy and Ace, huh. This sure takes me back. One day a long time ago, I was at my house minding my own business and Garp suddenly came here with a baby boy, Ace. Then Garp tells me to raise him. Flora: and then you accept Garp’s request. Dadan: IT’S NOT LIKE I HAD A CHOICE! He made me raise him!! And believe me; I didn’t want to get on Garp’s bad side!! Flora: so was Ace happy before he met my father? Dadan: let me tell you this, Flora. Ace’s life was anything but happy. (Dadan then explains why Ace hated his father) So Flora, when you were a child, what did people around you said about your father? Flora: well, my life was completely different from Ace’s. The people on my island who known my father all spoke highly of him. Dadan: well lucky for you. You have no idea of how much a handful Ace was. If it weren’t for Garp, I wouldn’t tolerate that troublemaker any longer. Then after Ace became ten years old, Garp came with another brat, your father. Flora: and let me guess, great-grandfather forced you to raise him. Dadan: EXACTLY!!! It’s either that or spent the rest of my life in jail!! Well, I did wonder if jail was better than taking care of those two brats. Flora: what did you think of my dad when he moved in? Dadan: I found him annoying!! He never did the chores around my house and he always run off on his own!! Flora: so how were Ace and dad when they first met? Dadan: they didn’t start off friendly. Ace was initially aloof and hostile towards Luffy. (sigh)… Whenever Ace goes into the forest, Luffy would chase after him only to come back with cuts and bruises. Your father was so persistent, no matter how many times he failed; he kept trying to get Ace to be his friend. After a couple of months, Ace and Luffy finally get along and they brought back another brat, a boy named Sabo. Flora: what do you think of Sabo? Dadan: He was just as irritating as Ace and Luffy! Day after day, those three would go on their little adventures, hunting in the forest, and cause trouble in the Goa Kingdom. They were having so much fun together. The good things they did for me was bringing back food. Even though I still think they were annoying, as time went on, I started enjoying their company. Then one night, the Gray Terminal, also known as Trash Mountain, was set ablaze. A pirate crew called the Bluejam Pirates started that fire. Me and my bandits went to that trash mountain and found Luffy and Ace being threatened by their captain, Bluejam. I beat him back just when he was about to kill Ace. We were going to run away with those two boys, but Ace refused to run, wanting to fight Bluejam instead. I had my bandits take Luffy to safety while I stayed with Ace. Flora: so you really cared about Ace and my father? Dadan: hmph! I did have my responsibility as their foster mother and I couldn’t just let them die. After a tough fight, we managed to defeat that pirate scumbag, but we were completely surrounded by flames. We miraculously got out with our lives, but my body was badly burned. Ace and I made it to the Middle Forest and hid in the riverbank. Ace stole some medicine that helped stabilized my life. After I’m bandaged up, Ace carried me all the way back to my house. Your father was so happy that Ace made it back alright. While I was resting, I asked Ace about why he didn’t run. It was because that Ace had someone he cared for and that was your father. Garp once told me this, Ace’s father, Roger, wouldn’t run from an enemy if it means that danger would follow those he cared about. And Ace had inherited that trait. Flora: what about Sabo? Dadan: I heard that he was taken back by his family on the day before the fire. And then on the day after the fire, a World Noble visited the Goa Kingdom. You know what a World Noble is, don’t you? Flora: yeah, my mom was once a slave to them and she hates them. Dadan: well, they’re no longer in power, not since the crushing defeat the World Government suffered at the hands of your father. As I was saying, on the day the World Noble arrived at the kingdom, Sabo sailed away to become a pirate. Sabo unfortunately crossed paths with the noble and that noble shot down Sabo’s boat. Dogra was there and he told us everything. Ace was so enraged that he was so bent on killing the noble. I had to restrain him and tie him to a tree to stop him from getting himself killed. Luffy cried all night.... They later put Sabo’s presumed death behind them and went on with their daily routines. Flora remembers what her father said about the promise between him and Ace after losing Sabo. Dadan: And then seven years after Luffy started living in my house, Ace set sail and became a pirate. Ace left me a message: “Thanks for everything”. Ace later became a well-known pirate with his name appearing in newspapers. Garp wasn’t too happy about that. Three years after Ace left, Luffy set sail and I saw him taking out a Sea King with one blow. Luffy went out to sea and started causing all kinds of trouble, well for the World Government that is. With both Ace and Luffy gone, it sure has gone quiet around here. I hate to admit it but I kind of missed them. Then Ace got captured and sentenced to execution. Perhaps you already know about what happened during the War of the Summit, right? Flora nods her head. Dadan: (with a sad look) I can’t believe Ace actually died. When Garp came back, I was so angry at him that I wasn’t even afraid of him. I just had the urge to beat him up for allowing Ace to die! My heart ached thinking about the pain Luffy suffered after losing the brother he looked up to. But I believed in him and I never gave up on him. (with a happy expression) And two years after that war, Luffy had risen up again and did the impossible! Flora, your father was a man that you should be proud of. Dadan then shows Flora the scrapbooks she made a long time ago. When it’s time for Flora to bid her farewells to Dadan, the mountain bandit gives Flora a straw hat as a gift. Having met Dadan, she leaves Mt. Corvo and returns to her ship. She gives her Yuda some food and rest for the night. On the next day, she sailed away from Dawn Island. Out in the open sea, she spots a green-haired man with three katanas while looking through her binoculars. The man is riding on a small boat and is heading towards some island. Flora orders her Yuda to follow him. Category:Blog posts